yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 89
Kotonodama 9 (コトノダマ 九, Kotonodama kyū) is the 89th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Zakuro, Nanami and Kotoha hide by a street corner and Zakuro apologizes for not listening to Kotoha’s plan. Murasaki passes by and is almost attacked by Zakuro being caught off guard. Murasaki looks at Kotoha, calling her pitiful and passing him a pair of his special ear plugs. Murasaki tells Kotoha to cower and hide calling her pathetic despite being able to kick him in the face. Ao speaks up for Kotoha but Kotoha stops her. Kotoha tells Murasaki in her mind to not to get the townspeople hurt. Murasaki states that he will do whatever is necessary to suppress the threat and she should do it herself if she disagrees. Before leaving, Zakuro tells Murasaki that the yamabiko dislikes small places which Murasaki is already aware of. Zakuro tells Murasaki he went too far lecturing Kotoha and Murasaki excuses himself. Touka looks out the window at home, contemplating one’s sudden announcement of arrival and eats some food to wait. Hifumi wears the Hidagyu statues head on herself as she spots Murasaki and jumps around him, mocking him. Murasaki creates a barrier and tells Hifumi to follow him which she accepts. Hifumi mocks Murasaki’s injuries and Murasaki offers a re-match to which Hifumi believes the outcome will be the same. Murasaki shoots at Hifumi, destroying her Hidagyu headwear and the two begin to fight. Murasaki summons a shikigami with the monkey label which then picks up a nearby building, Murasaki expressing his indifference with the town’s well being. Akina speaks to Zakuro on the phone, as he rushes to Hime’s location and Zakuro informs him of Murasaki and their current situation. Akina hangs up and Onigoroshi is impressed by Akina’s knowledge of shortcuts in the town. Akina tells it having been raised in the town, the others are like that as well, exempting Kotoha who is bad at directions. Onigoroshi tells Akina that the town is very peaceful and though as a sword it has only ever thought about killing the town makes him feel otherwise. Akina reaches the barrier and Onigoroshi tells him to cut it. Onigoroshi tells Akina to learn the taste of the cut and swing with his full might. Akina slices open the barrier and finds Hime having defeated the enemy but Enjin still having the other eleven zodiac animals at his side. Hime wonder how Enjin can use onmyōdō which Akina mentions having face before and apologizes for forgetting to tell them. Akina and Hime stand back to back to fight and Hime gets excited. Akina tells Hime that they need to hurry to Kotoha’ assistance as she has gone mute. Hime mentions Kotoha was developing a new special move while they when in the virtual training session. Akina tells Hime that Murasaki should be fighting Hifumi at the moment but Hime notices it to be very quiet. Hifumi beats Murasaki as he mocks her. Hifumi prepares to finish the attack but Murasaki tell Hifumi that he has gathered enough data. The world around Hifumi changes as Murasaki reveals himself to be eating and their entire battle having been a virtual simulation induced via an implant he shot at her earlier. Hifumi prepares to attack again but Murasaki is able to counter it through the data he has gathered, negating all her attacks. Murasaki lands several attacks on Hifumi. Noriko contemplates her annoyance at Murasaki taking her virtual reality equipment without her notice as Usuzumi reads the documents prepared by Noriko. Usuzumi finishes reading and signals for them to head out. Outside, Noriko spots many trucks with packages arriving at the Senate, believing that the Senate will finally take action. At the street corner Zakuro and Kotoha notice a hanyou presence around the corner and Zakuro prepares to attack. Akina and Hime finish disposing of Enjin’s minions as Hifumi arrives. Enjin has his onmyoudou snake consume Hifumi and explains the he is giving her power via a process akin to falling. Eiji arrives around the street corner, telling Kotoha, Ao and Zakuro that he was sent by Kazuyoshi to help. Eiji notices that Kotoha has lost her voice and tells her that she is unable to fight. Ao lashes out and start to cry, stating it is wrong that Kotoha and Hime are always being asked to fight and hurt themselves. Kotoha thinks that Ao is the one most hurt by it. Eiji apologizes for his phrasing and reminds Kotoha of what she told him and Zakuro at the graveyard. Eiji states that the Yamabiko may be her natural enemy but the opposite is also possible. Eiji explains that Morino wanted to come in person but he denied him and tells Kotoha that they who have superhuman powers should fight for those important for them so they do not have to. Eiji and Zakuro detect Hifumi’s falling. Ao reads Kotoha’s mind and Kotoha thanks Ao for protecting her and tells her it is time to switch roles. Kotoha regains will to fight in order to protect Ao and regains her voice. Kotoha uses Kotodama to change her clothes and has Ao give her a cough mint. Kotoha changes into her school uniform, put on her glasses and get ready to fight. Characters in order of appearance * Zakuro Kurumaki * Ao Nanami * Kotoha Isone * Murasaki Iyo * Touka Kishi * Hifumi * Akina Hiizumi * Doujigiri Yasutsuna * Hime Yarizakura * Enjin Hiizumi * Noriko Shiina * Usuzumi Iyo * Uzu Kibune * Eiji Shinozuka Navigation Category:Chapters